


The Most Unproblematic Fic Ever

by Anonymous



Series: The Most Unproblematic Series Ever [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Unproblematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Poe and Finn get a dog





	The Most Unproblematic Fic Ever

Poe and Finn get a dog. It is a good dog. It goes woof woof.

They adopt the dog from a shelter as an adult and it is healthy forever and lives 20 years.

**Author's Note:**

> guys stop being so mean about my dog fic i just wanted poe and finn to have a dog!! NO MORE MEAN COMMENTS!! THIS IS A PURE FIC.


End file.
